Something more
by Aavelyn
Summary: Creativity left me...
1. Mind Games

Broken Hearts

Mended Minds

Things untouched

Something more

Left alone

Living Lies

Dreaming Dreams

Simple Lives

Shattered in time

Breaking Souls

Hating yourself

Seeking help

Finding faith

In this sight

Violence no more

Your deeds are done

End these tragics

One by one


	2. Hold On

(Rhea Speaking)

I can't let you go

Please, don't leave me here!

I don't want to see you die

Just be still...

XXX

( Singing)

And Hold on

Hold on with your life in your grasp

Live on

Live on so we can be together all along

Don't leave me here so you can DIE

Just keep on living

For the sake of you

xxx

Your heart is beating fast

I still hope you can last

Just keep up with your pace

And You'll be fine

Just don't die in my arms

BIg Brother

I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you

As I was struck too

Now Listen closely

As I tell you what to do

Just sit tight and

xxxxx

And Hold on

Hold on with your life in your grasp

Live on

Live on so we can be together all along

Don't leave me here so you can DIE

Just keep on living

For the sake of me

xxx

(Rhea speaking)

So you're going to be ok?

I mean.. you can't just die like this

I'm right here

Just relax, and everything will be alright

You can trust me

All you have to do is... hold on

xxx

(Singing)

Hold on, Hold on, HOLD ON!

Live on, Live on, LIVE ON!

Keep your life safe!

Hold on

Hold on

Hooollldd ooonnn.

So we can be together... all along...


	3. Break Away

I'm sorry for the things I have done

Leaving you like that

Was something I shouldn't have done

Please forgive my rights and wrongs

As I learned my simple Lesson

That now I should have to,

Break Away

Break away from the madness

Fear the Love

Fear the Love I once gave you

All I want if you to be happy

Happy

So You can live, forever more.

Without me holding you back

For I love you and another

But I can't choose

Without hurting you

So go ahead

Hate me at your will

Because I chose another

Which wasn't you

Go ahead cry

Because I already had

Now all I want to do is

Break Away

Break away from the madness

Fear the Love

Fear the Love I once gave you

All I want if you to be happy

Happy

So You can live, forever more.

Without me holding you back

For I love you and another

But I can't choose

Without hurting you

Now can you help me

Solve this problem

Can we be friends?

Or Can we be foes?

Just choose wisely

As many of you know

Don't Mess with Mother Nature

Even if she's crying her heart out for you


	4. Hold my Hand

(girl)  
Why won't you look at me?  
I am I just a superstition?  
Or the girl you hate to remember?  
Don't lie to me, I know those eyes  
Do you really love me?  
Oh, don't cry  
Everything will be alright  
just come a little closer  
Into my arm  
And everything will be alright  
-------------  
(boy)  
I can't stop thinking about you  
The way you smile  
You're the girl I never want apart from me  
I'm not lying.. I love you too  
I'm not crying.. I'm just loving you  
Through the weight of my tears  
Are you sure everything will be alright?  
If I just lean a little closer?  
---------------  
(girl)  
You say you think of me  
but do you really mean it?  
Do you really love me?  
Or am I just that girl?  
I think, this one time  
everything will be alright.  
Just don't cry  
-----------  
(boy)  
I do care, I never would let it down  
If I lost you again  
I may say bad things  
Or call you down  
but I really love you?  
But will this kiss make it better?  
----------------  
(girl)  
You know you think to much  
You just need to wind down  
And feel my lips touch your cheek  
And everything will be better  
I promise  
------  
(boy)  
How can you promise?  
Men are men  
There is no changing that  
----  
(girl)  
I can promise this  
Hold my hand, and never let go, because I will always love you  
No matter where I go.


	5. Christmas

Jack Frost nipping at my heels, I shiver in the dancing lights along the winter days. They swirl around me like flames of eternal lights, showing hues of many sorts, catching with my locks of brown in a flow of a mystic dance. I see many inside there houses, wishing Merry Christmas, as they leave presents under the tree, making happy faces, but leaves mine willed with sorrow and pain.

How could I leave this days, watching others laugh at my face, and stab me with knives. Breaking my heart, pretending to be me friend. That will all change. One day. But now I wait, in this surrounding cold, watching the others in this down fall. Streaming tears of hate, sadness, and sorrow...With this pain killing my side. I ask this question over again, Will I ever wake up, from this dream come true?


	6. Missing You

I just saw your face, just yesterday, with a brillant smile, brighting my day. You gave me a friend I wanted dearly, who would listen and laugh, who would cry and hugg, just for me. You were all I ever wanted, all I ever dreamed, until the next day, in this shattered dream.

Tears of sorrow pelt my heart, hearing these words " Oliver is dead". Crying, sobbing, thinking my life is over, just think about Mr. Bush, who I just got over. Anger, frustration, overwelm saying " Why did you go!"

A few restless days past, overseeking my day time vision, until the day, He will belong to the earth, and soil, but ever living in the kingdom of The Lord. More tears, more heart break, but He''ll be watching, saying " I love you" Finally you suck it in, thinking I''ll never see him again, but he will be waiting with his hand open wide, waiting to return the love , and saying " I can''t wait...To see your smiling face.".


	7. Mother Nature

With the wind picking up and the sun at my heels, I gaze at the blazing light wondering what I am in this pityful world? Am I a mortal...Or a girl with powers like no other. A power that could change the world in one snap or cause the earth fell to her knees praying for mercy. These questions I ask over and over but don''t get a reply... Some questions are not meant to be answered...Maybe it''s just destiny, beckoning to grab my by my saddest time and clutch me under it strong arms. I wonder... If it''s true... or a made up fanasty waiting to happen...I may never now.. but I can dream.. for ever and ever.


	8. Chapter 8

As my heart lies in broken pieces upon the ground, you do not even know the pieces exist. as the tears fall like liquid diamonds upon my cheeks, you do not even feel the pain i''m going through. you do not even know about the broken pieces of the heart that still love you and that always will. as my voice echoes through the silent atmosphere, you do not even hear the resounding cry. as the mist swirls silently around me, chilling the tears, you dont even care that i suffer the agony of lost love. you wouldnt even look back to see the pale face of the girl who loves you and who always will.


End file.
